The Thargon Menace
"The Thargon Menace" is the third story of season six of The Tomorrow People Original Series. A pair of alien youths crash-land on Earth and offer a dictator the means to rule the world. Plot Summary Part 1: Unexpected Guests (19 June 1978) A Thargon slimship crashes onto an island in the Pacific Ocean, causing shockwaves that are felt in The Lab. Mike and Hsui Tai jaunt to the island to investigate. Inside the slimship, Thargon youths Flyn and Sula are shaken but unhurt. They tell their Thing (a kind of artificial intelligence unit) to bring the ship to the surface. While observing the ship's emergence, Hsui Tai is blinded. She and Mike jaunt back to The Lab, where John uses his powers to heal her. In space, a Thargon Captain pursues Flyn and Sula's empty thickship. The Captain's Thing reports that they are in Galactic Federation space and should report their presence, but the Captain dismisses this and orders the pursuit to continue. On the island (which is part of the territory ruled by dictator General Papa Minn) a fighter plane flies over and snaps a photo of the slimship. The pilot reports to the General, who believes that aliens have come to give him power. TIM also detects the slimship's presence on the island. John, Mike and Hsui Tai jaunt there, and are observed by the Thargon youths. Sula suggests that they trick the Tomorrow People into helping them. In space, the Captain's ship disables the empty thickship with a ripper ray. Flyn and Sula's ruse is quickly detected; the Captain orders a search of all planets that they could have escaped to. John, Mike and Hsui Tai find Flyn and Sula, who pretend to be injured. They claim to be fleeing from the oppressive Thargon overlords, and warn that if they are discovered, the Thargons may destroy Earth. Part 2: Playing With Fire (26 June 1978) Sula offers to build a ripper ray for the Tomorrow People, but John refuses. He and Hsui Tai jaunt back to The Lab to consult with the Galactic Federation. A force led by Major Marcos arrives on the island and finds the slimship. Mike is knocked out, but Flynn and Sula willingly go with Marcos. They meet with General Papa Minn and offer to build for him a ripper ray, which will allow him to rule the world. He readily agrees. John jaunts to the Captain's thickship and is told that Flyn and Sula are actually wanted criminals who easily lie. Mike regains consciousness and returns to The Lab, not willing to believe what John tells him about the Thargons. Flyn and Sula lead General Papa Minn to the slimship, where Flynn begins to install the ripper ray using equipment provided by the General. The Tomorrow People jaunt to the island. They run afoul of Papa Minn's troops, who open fire. Mike and John jaunt away, but Hsui Tai is shot and captured. Flyn finishes the ripper ray and prepares the slimship for takeoff. Meanwhile, John and Mike return with stun guns and battle the General's soldiers. As the slimship blasts off, John and Mike rescue Hsui Tai and return to The Lab, where John heals her. TIM reports that the backwash from the slimship's launch completely destroyed the island, killing Captainl Marcus and his men. On board the slimship, Flyn and Sula plan to flee the planet, but Papa Minn brings out a pistol and a grenade. He threatens to destroy the ship unless the Thargons do as he says. They comply, and broadcast the General's demands to the world. Flynn fires the ripper ray at an uninhabited part of northern Canada; the blast attracts the attention of the Thargon Captain. The General's demands for world control go unanswered, so he orders Flyn to destroy New York City. But the Thargon thickship arrives, causing Flyn to fire upon it instead. The thickship deploys a "decoy outline", which protects the ship from the ray. The Captain fires back, blowing the slimship and its occupants to smithereens. Guest Cast * Sula - Jackie Cowper * Flyn - Michael Audreson * Thargon Captain - Graham Lines * Major Marcos - Eric Roberts * General Papa Minn - Olu Jacobs Category:Original Series